


Oxygen and Other Drugs

by WhoopsOK



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Asphyxiation, Frottage, Implied Consent, Kinktober, M/M, Surprise Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoopsOK/pseuds/WhoopsOK
Summary: "Dean has been a hunter for as long as he can remember, so he doesn’t understand how it came to be that when he wakes up with hands around his throat, his first response is to go boneless."(Dean likes being manhandled and Benny is happy to oblige.)





	Oxygen and Other Drugs

**Author's Note:**

> Oct. 9, asphyxiation, frottage
> 
> [stumbles through the door fifteen minutes late, spilling Starbucks all over the floor] Oh, bother…
> 
> I put the ‘implied consent’ tag because Benny surprises Dean, but under the implications of a previously-established/kinky relationship (meaning, Dean knows how to tap out if he really wanted to).

Dean has been a hunter for as long as he can remember, so he doesn’t understand how it came to be that when he wakes up with hands around his throat, his first response is to go boneless. By the time it even crosses his mind to try and fight back – twisting his arms out from under the sheets and bucking with his whole body and getting nowhere for all that effort – he’s already pinned to the bed and running out of air.

“Easy, brother,” Benny says, voice a barely-there rumble against Dean’s ear. “S’just me.”

The terror in Dean’s stomach doesn’t quite fade, not immediately, not when he can’t breathe. However, it does twist with a confusing burst of arousal, Benny’s hands on his throat the only thing keeping him from groaning aloud when Benny grinds down on him, already hard.

“Woke up thinkin’ about you,” Benny whispers, kissing Dean’s mouth where it’s locked open, lips nearly gone numb. The hands on his throat relax just marginally, just enough for Dean to drag in a squeaky breath, chase away the grey creeping into the edge of his vision, before tightening again. “Figured you wouldn’t mind if I joined you.”

Benny shifts, forcing one of his legs between Dean’s and pressing down against Dean’s growing arousal, chuckling. “You get hard so fast when you don’t have a choice,” he continues and Dean sputters his way through one more too tiny breath, Benny smirking against his lips.

Any other night, Dean would mouth off; he’d snap something just shy of _too_ mean to goad Benny into shutting him up. It’s always easier once he just _shuts up_ , but he doesn’t do well with easy, he always has to make it a fight. So without that buffer, he doesn’t know what to do with himself other than give in, arching to get more friction even as he clenches at Benny’s wrists.

“Atta boy,” Benny chuckles, “I know you want it, just gotta let me give it to you.” He lets Dean desperately suck in another breath before rocking himself against Dean’s erection, winding them both tighter and tighter.

Sparkling lightheadedness is threatening to take over even as he creeps steadily towards orgasm, stands right on the edge, he _can’t._ He’s struggling to keep his eyes on Benny at this point, choking out little sounds that Benny is eating up, eyes bright and locked on Dean’s. Just when Dean is about to tap out, when his eyes start rolling back in his head, Benny’s hands loosen completely and he picks up a hasty rhythm as Dean gasps.

The unrestricted airflow and orgasm flood Dean’s brain at the same time making him flash hot, the world twirling dizzily, drunk with his pleasure. Benny rocks him through it, swallowing down his raspy moans the whole way as Dean comes, lost to everything but the press of Benny’s body over his.

“There we go, sugar, just beautiful,” Benny pants and Dean can only distantly register the shocky rhythm of Benny chasing his own orgasm, too out of it to even properly kiss back.

It takes several minutes for Dean to steady his breathing, several more for his hands to stop shaking where they’re clutched in Benny’s, the vampire muttering soothingly against Dean’s – surely bruised – neck. When he stops feeling like everything is spinning, he bites Benny’s ear and doesn’t let himself think the word ‘petty’.

“Ow,” Benny says like it doesn’t hurt at all, laughing when Dean bites harder, “I think we both know who’ll win this fight, brother…”

Dean means to look menacing when he pulls back to glare at Benny, but he’s disheveled and flushed and he doesn’t know what to do when Benny smiles at him like that. Like he doesn’t even need words to tease him, or even to say he loves him. Dean really shouldn’t be getting butterflies from the guy that just choked him out, but well, it’s never been about how things _should_ be when he’s with Benny. It’s just about how they _are._ So Dean, for once, doesn’t get snarky. He lets himself kiss Benny as softly and sweetly as he wants to, to say all the things Benny’s gaze just said to him and maybe even imply a “thank you” as well.

Then he bites Benny’s lip just because antagonism is in his nature, but hey, that’s after the sweet shit, so it barely even counts, right?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading…deep breaths, you’ll be ok 
> 
> (Unsexy reminders: …There’s a lot of ways to fuck up breath play, doll, don’t go in half-cocked and accidentally damage someone’s trachea.)


End file.
